The Secret Life of Pets 2
The Secret Life of Pets 2 is an upcoming 2019 3D computer-animated comedy film. It is slated for July 3, 2019. Plot After Katie goes on A Vacation, Max's Friends try and help him get over his fear of Max's Fear and the owner brought new alfghan hound named Echo and Duke (Eric Falls in love with Echo And Duke and Echo Kissed on the lips and Max Said Wow Duke You have a Girlfriend Cast *Louis C.K. as Max *Phyllis Smith as Echo - a Afghan Dog - Duke's Girlfriend *Eric Stonestreet as Duke *Ellie Kemper as Katie *James Caan as Parker - Katie's Dad *Mary Steenburgen as Emily - Katie's Mom *Bobby Moynihan as Mel *Kevin James as Gabbo the Bulldog *Albert Brooks as Tiberius *Steve Coogan as Ozone *Shakira as Becky *Lake Bell as Chloe *Rob Shundder as Clark - Chloe's boyfriend *Dana Carvey as Pops *Hannibal Buress as Buddy *Jenny Slate as Gidget - Max's Love Interest *Tara Strong as Sweet Pea *Lady Gaga as Jenna the Cat *Chris Renaud as Norman *Sam Fox as Rocky *Quinn Lord as Walter *Tori Kelly as Sally - Snowball's Daughter *Kevin Hart as Snowball *Stanley Tuchi as Zookeeper Randall *Michelle Monagahn as Zookeeper Anne *Treat Williams as Animal Controller.1 *idris Elba as Animal Controller.2 *Samue l Jackson as Animal Controller.3 *Eugene Levy as Animal Controller.4 *Charlie Day as Officer Mike *Chris Pratt as Officer Jimmy *Elizabeth Banks as Officer Janet *Kristen Dunst as Katy The Rabbit *Ginnifer Goodwin as Carly the Rabbit New Cast Members *Gwen Stefani as Shella the Cow *Jane Lynch as Selma the Cow *Steve Carell as Rick the Hound *Diane Lane as Ava The Owl *Josh Brolin as Murdok The Owl *Kyle Maclauchlan as Toby the Turtle *Courtney Cox as Stella the Turtle *Lewis Black as Brainky the Rabbit *Leslie Jones as Flo The Frog *Jason Bateman as Zeke the Hamster *Rebel Wilson as Darcy the Goldfish *Leslie David Baker as Barry the Dalmation *Norm Macdonald as Archie the Ginena pig *Jennifer Connelly as Elizabeth the Cat *Ice Cube as Bardy the Bear *Jim Parsons as Jake the Skunk *Mindy Kailing as Jessica the Skunk *Rainn Wilson as Frank the Squirrel *Sarah Silverman as Daisy the Squirrel *Rowan Atkinson as Chucky the Monkey *Bonnie Hunt as Gina the Cat *Ray Romano as Tommy the Pigeon *Tony Hale as Jack the Parriot *Brad Garrent as Brady the Bear *Melissa McCarthy as Sharon the Sheep *Jeff Bridges as Kenny the Bird *Kaityln Dias as Carla the Puppy *Tom Hardy as Carl The Pig *Catherine O Hera as Allison The Pig Soundtrack #Star Bright by Freedom of Speech #Don't Be Cruel by Faceplant #Hello by Lionel Richie #I Want You by The Royalty #Given to Fly by Pearl Jam #Anyone by Fiction Plane #Keep It Coming by Vampires #Your Love is a Lie by Skull Rock #Lose It by Cartel #Hips Don't Lie by Shakira #Tell it to my Heart by Taylor Dayne Production Home media It will be released on Blu-ray Tape and DVD on December 2019 References External links Category:2019 films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Non-Fanon Category:2019 Films Category:2019